


Where Were You?

by sungabraverday



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday





	Where Were You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Time to Come Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448892) by [sungabraverday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday). 



On the night of May Second,  
– I was in Seventh Year.  
They gave us the Chance to Go  
And I decided to Stay.

That night – oh – it cost us dearly –  
They Died to save the Innocent.  
The Innocent Died – to Fight for what is Good and Right.  
The World Fell Apart.

We were Students fighting  
An Adults War.  
It wasn’t their Time.  
It shouldn’t have been.

They Killed.  
They Tortured.  
They thought it was Good Fun –  
It Hurt – Merlin and Circe – It Hurt.

The Blood.  
The School I Knew so well –  
Destroyed.  
Like a House of Cards but So much Worse.

Before that was Hell.  
School ruled by Cruciatus, Flogging –  
And Fear.  
Reign of Terror.

We Hid.  
We Dared.  
We Fought.  
We Screamed.

We Screamed like there  
Was No Tomorrow –  
Because If We didn’t  
There Wasn’t.

After – I didn’t think it Possible –  
Was Worse.  
The Spaces where People, Friends  
Should have been.

Hope could Sustain –  
When the Burns didn’t Sting.  
When the Cuts didn’t Crack.  
When the Scars didn’t Show.

When Tears didn’t Fall Down your Face  
You could Pretend –  
Just for a Moment –  
Things might be Okay.

The World Began Anew that Night –  
But it wasn’t the World I once Knew.  
It was Missing the Drive of Life –  
It was Pulled by the Need to See Light.

Things aren’t the Same.  
But I Know Where they Came from  
And I Know What they’re Going to  
But the Question is: Do You?

Because I was at the Battle of Hogwarts,  
And I was there Before  
And I was there After.  
But Where Were You?  



End file.
